Head over Heels
by Tuxedoandtie
Summary: Becoming a model is everything but easy, Elena Gilbert knows that far too well. After another not so successful day, she coincidently meets the famous male model Stefan Salvatore, who turns out to be a huge arrogant douchebag. Her wish to not seeing him ever again gets devastated soon after she has to discover that some certain green-eyed guy will be her new co-partner/All human


**Elena's P.O.V.**

'Ugh Elena whats wrong with you lately?'Caroline asks me as I tell her about the job interview for a modeling job at VICTORY.

'Why are you so I insecure? You're the most beautiful women I've ever seen and I'm pretty sure you know that very well! So get over yourself and go to this job interview and grab it! I know you have it in yourself to climb the whole ladder and to become a supermodel!

Now enough with talking, you go to that job interview and we will celebrate afterwards, bye 'Lena!'

'bye Care' I murmur, push the end button and lay back on the couch.

I know she's right but I just can't imagine myself getting this job when more than 1 thousand others applied for it too. Sure it is and was my dream since childhood to be a model and especially working for VICTORY. Their models are gorgeous and almost world-famous.

_And now that I have the chance to make my dream come true, I should take it and make the best out of it!_ I think to myself before I get up to get ready for the job interview. Well it's more a presentation of myself than a job interview so I decide to wear one of my favorite white dresses I got from Caroline last year and combine it with my dark Louboutin high-heels and grab my purse.

On the way to their model agency I free myself from all the thoughts about all the things that could go wrong.

_Let's hope for the worst_ I say to myself before I enter the building of the model agency.

* * *

**Damon's P.O.V.**

'I'm sorry to tell you, but you're not the one we're searching for. But thank you for coming! Bye Maria' I tell the woman before she leaves.

I think that was almost the 200th woman I saw today, for sure she was pretty and had a good shape but she didn't had this certain charisma, for which I am searching and which didn't have the last 200 women either.

Others would say 'don't lose hope, there are plenty of other women there to surprise you', but I don't wanna wait anymore. So I decide to make a break and call my lovely wife.

'_hey baby'_

_'hey baby_' I hear her reply with her sweet voice

_'Can you please come over and help me? I need you now because I can feel that I'm already losing hope'_

She sighs before she says '_umm yes I can do that but what's with Adriana? I can't leave her at home and can't take her with me."_

_'I don't think Stefan has anything against a little babysitting, what do you think?'_

'_You're right, but we can't call your brother every time when we don't have time for her. I don't want to be that kind of a mother who hasn't any time for her or who cares more about anything than about her child'_ she says

_'Baby nobody thinks that and Stefan knows how much you love her and that you do everything you can for her, but sometimes don't have time for her because you do something for you or me, like coming over to me and making my day a little better.' _I say with a wide smile plastered on my face.

_'Aw you're a sweety-poo today, but don't think too highly of yourself_' she snickers playfully and adds '_besides don't you have any work to do like watching and criticizing gorgeous women?'_

_'Mhm I don't even want to watch them, because I already know who's the most gorgeous. And yes I should work and you will help me to chose the right one, because your fashion sense and vibe is needed here.'_ I answer and hear a little laugh coming from her which is followed by a quiet '_see ya' _and ends with the sound of the end button.

What is this woman doing to me?

Because I can't shake this wonderful feeling that's slowly creeping inside of me and my joy is growing bigger, now that I know she's coming to me and I can feel and kiss her again.

Seriously she's like a drug - I can't get enough from her and miss her even more when she's away from me, even tough it were only four hours I saw her the last time.

* * *

_'Mr. Salvatore?_' I hear my secretary

'_Yes Stacy what's up?'_

'_Your wife is here, should I let her in?' _She asks me

'_Yes please.'_ I say to her and instantly feel my heartbeat quicken up and this tingly feeling inside of me.

Then the door opens quickly and I'm just about to shout_ 'hey baby'_, but then I notice that this women doesn't look at all like my wife.

'Excuse me please, but do you know where the job interviews for the VICTORY model agency takes place?' the long-legged woman asks me

'It's in the building right next to us on the right.' I answer sharply and the women says her thanks and leaves my office.

Man this was nearly the 5th woman to ask me this. I mean can't they read? It's not that difficult and I, who worked for years there, should know that better than anyone.

_Blondes -_I think to myself and fall back into my chair.

But one thing still lingers in my head - _what is Alaric up to? He knows very well that I'm searching for models because of the new season, but why is he searching too? Or better saying for what? He has nearly the best models and they are world-famous._

I get taken back from my thoughts as I feel her hands on my chest, igniting a fire in my body.

'Why thinking so hard?' she asks with her sweet voice and kisses my cheek.

'Just the normal drama with Alaric' I say

And it is normal. We're like this since I left the VICTORY model agency to start my own model business and somehow he didn't really get over it since now.

'Alright then' She says and I step up from my chair and turn around to hug her tightly and kiss her temple.

'hey baby I'm glad you're here. I missed you' I tell her and give her a peck on the lips.

She answers 'I missed you too baby', before I plant my lips on hers once again and kiss her with all that passion I've inside of me right now.

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

'Mrs Gilbert?' a tall men asks me and I instantly recognize his voice from the phone call I got two weeks ago.

'Mr Saltzman, it's a pleasure meeting you' I say and he replies with a slight smile 'likewise'.

'So I guess you're here for the model job,'right?'

'Right' I reply and he goes on 'well then, show me what you can Elena'

That's my keyword to walk on the small catwalk and show him my poses and my best face for a photo shoot.

'Very good very good' he says and then turns to the young woman next to him and asks 'and what do you think Jenna, is she the o_ne?'_

At that comment I feel a tingly feeling inside of me rising and I could literally count down the seconds until I would be beaming with joy - and pride.

But that feeling inside of me vanished completely when the so-called Jenna opens her mouth and looks me straight in the eyes to say emotionless

_'_Not at all. Look at her. Her arms are too flabby and her waist is too fat. Elena honey we're sorry to tell you that you're not getting this job okay? Do you need a handkerchief or something to dry your upcoming tears my dear?'

I am gaping in astonishment. All I can think about is how rude and arrogant can someone be.

She acts like I'm a five-year old child who doesn't bear anything. Best of all I want to punch her straight in the face for saying something like this to me and acting like I can't hear her talking about me being too fat.

I decide to say nothing at all and just walk out of the room.

Just before I bang the door with a loud noise, I can hear her telling Mr Saltzman 'uh uh I suppose she got up on the wrong side of the bed' and then they both laugh.

_Bitch! - _is the only thought in my mind and I make my way to the exit of this damned building.

After riding with the elevator down to the underground parking lot I push the door open.

At the same moment I hear Caroline squealing 'congratulations Elena! I knew you would get the job honey. I'm so proud of you!'

But her happy face doesn't last long as she sees my face.

'Wait what? Please don't tell me you didn't...'

'Jep you're right ,I didn't get it. So please pack these awful balloons away and drive me to my apartment, please' I tell her with my pleasing voice.

She looks at me and says 'Oh sweetie I'm so sorry but you know what? This isn't a bad sign, it's a good one, because it shows that they weren't the best for you and you just need to go on with searching I'm sure of it.'

Caroline has always the ability to search for the good when something bad happens and tells you not to give up and fight for the one thing you're willing to sacrifice everything even when the path to it seems nearly impassable. But today I can't get used to the idea of seeing the good. my world is grey and it's getting darker with every step I make.

'Alright, whatever you say' I murmur and settle myself in the awfully comfortable car seat and close my eyes.

I just want to forget about this day and leave everything behind me but I know I can't. Here's too much that's holding me back and I don't want to leave my family and especially not my best friend Caroline.

I try to sleep but my mind constantly wanders to the incident at the VICTORY model agency.

I can't understand how she could say such things straight into my face and doing that with an emotionless and completely arrogant voice.

But on the other hand I'm somehow happy, because I know I never would have gotten along with these two.

The very thought of working with these two gives me more than the creeps.

* * *

I start up out of sleep when I feel something crashing into our car and Caroline loud voice and her touch on my arm.

_'_Son of a bitch! Elena can you see that? This dumb guy just drove against my car. What the hell he thinks who he is?!' she shrieks and then I notice the big car behind us, which seems to be glued to ours.

I get up from my seat and instantly make my way out of her car to take a look at the damage, and it was bad..._pretty bad_

'Where is this dumb driver of this car? He's gonna be killed' I hear Caroline shouting.

Just then a tall man with sandy hair walks towards us and speaks cockily 'I'm the dumb driver of this car. And please don't touch my car with your scratchy nails.'

Umm what did he just tell Caroline to take her hands off his car when his car just hit ours? Seriously what's wrong with the people today - I think to myself and clear my throat.

'I'm sorry Mr Dumbass but all I can see is the front of your car adhering to the back of our car and I think the nails of my friend on your car is the least of your worries. So please call the police so that I don't have to watch your face all day long.' I say to him and then he chuckles.

_How can he chuckle in such a moment? He should do something or I'll show him what his biggest worry is!_

This guy makes my blood boiling. I am losing control and shoot him a stern glance.

'Whoa woman no need to get offensive. Usually women love my company' he says cockily and then comes closer to me.

That's the moment when I realize how gorgeous he truly is. His green emerald eyes shine along with his strong and picture-perfect jawlines.

He has brought shoulders and wears a V-neck that shows off how built he is along with his strong arms.

Somehow I instantly imagine his lips hovering above mines and his manly scent filling my nostrils.

_-Stop Elena! Focus!- _I say to myself and push these thoughts away.

He opens his perfectly shaped lips again and says with a smirk.

'But I can see this doesn't include you.'

'You've got 100 points and now call the police' I say to him even though my heart screams at me how wrong he is.

Just before he turns to walk away, he stops and says 'Dont you forget Elena, you always meet twice in a lifetime'.

_Ugh I hope not-_ I think to myself and look over to Caroline, who watches him walking away with her mouth wide open.

'Caroline close your mouth,you're drooling' I say to her

'Elena do you know to whom you were speaking? This is freaking Stefan Salvatore! she nearly shouts into my ear with her fangirl-voice.

'Who the hell is Stefan Salvatore? Another guy from your college or what?' I ask her.

'You're kidding right? Please don't tell me you don't know him? She asks and looks at me.

' oh my... I think you're the only woman I know who doesn't know him. Honey you seriously have a lot to learn. He's Americas latest supermodel per se! He's on the cover of GQ, Sports Illustrated, Men's Health, Cosmopolitan, Men's Fitness, Entertainment and so on. Every woman would cry if she could speak to him, but look at you talking to him like he's a dumb guy.' she says.

'I'm sorry but are you defending him right now? He crashed into your car and you justify that with the fact that he's a male model?! I'm not interested in guys like him, they are all the same- they think they can do everything and have everyone, but you have some serious issues. I'll call me a cab and you have fun with oh so famous Stefan Salvatore.' I tell her and walk away to call me a cab.

From a distance I watch him walking back to his car and speaking to Caroline who's acting like she has seen the celebrity of the century.

She climbs back in her car and droves away and I turn around and get into my cab that is hopefully driving me without any incidents back to my apartment.

But just as I sighed out of relief when we drove away from them, the cab stops abruptly and I hear a strange noise coming from our car.

_Dear god please don't tell me this is happening right now. _

I get out of the car and see the driver kneeling in front of the rear tire and examining the tire.

'I'm sorry Miss but it looks like we have a problem. I try to fix this but I can tell you this will take some time' he tells me and I cover my eyes out of frustration.

_How much worse can a day get -_ I think to myself and replaying all options that could get me out of here, but there aren't much.

To say better, there is only one option: Caroline. But that is not going to happen. I won't give her that satisfaction - to better say I can't.

Great I'm stuck here with a burst tire and a driver who seems to know close to nothing about this kind of damage.

I mean which cab driver doesn't know how to fix this kind of damage? It's kind of their job to know, isn't it?

After I convinced myself that I won't be home until six in the evening when this weird cab driver doesn't get anything right, I sat down in the escapades in front of my cab and put my headphones on and listen to music, in the hope it would make this horrible day a little bit better, even when this was nearly impossible.

I close my eyes to give myself completely over to the music that is now blasting from my phone into my ears.

I can feel this odd urge in my body to just lay down on the stairs and sleep right here but somehow that's exactly what I did. And it was heavenly.

No worries. No pain. Just silence. Peace.

I get jolt out of heaven as I feel arms lifting me up. _Strong arms. _

I open my eyes quickly but see nothing but darkness. I feel myself panicking until I hear a voice. Not just any voice. _Stefan's_ voice.

'Shhh everything is all right Elena, I'm taking you home.' he tells me with an incredible soothing voice that increases the urge to close my eyes again.

I don't even question his actions or his sudden change in behaviour.

I just accept the feeling of his strong and muscular arms are around me, his manly scent in my nostrils and one question in my head.

_Am I in heaven?_


End file.
